Entwined Paths
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: (OneShot) It does not matter what your mind thinks, when your heart sets on a journey not even destiny's traps are strong enough to stop it. sequel of Destiny's Traps KaiOC, TalaOC


**Disclaimer:** I own the unknown characters (except for Daisy and Bonnie, that belong to **SGCred**) and the plot. Nothing else.

* * *

**Summary: **»One-Shot« It does not matter what your mind thinks; when your heart sets on a journey not even destiny's traps are strong enough to stop it. »sequel of DT« KaiOC, TalaOC

* * *

After lots of thinking I decided to write this one-shot as a sequel for Destiny's Traps. I will not write anything else concerning that fic, and I hope this helps you just to imagine how the characters lives were after the war. The reason why I took so long to write it was mainly because I was certain that, by writing this one-shot, Destiny's Traps would loose the mystery in its end.

I can only hope this is not bad, and that you enjoy it.

* * *

**Entwined Paths**

It was a raining night, thunders were the soundtrack and lightings the slash of light penetrating darkness. A strong wind was making the youngest and naked trees bow in respect to the storm, but few had been the birds that had failed to find shelter before the first raindrops.

A small wooden cottage, lost in a forest that had a long time ago been swallowed by darkness, was probably the only thing facing the tempestuous night. All its windows were closed shut as well as the front door, but smoke could be seen finding its freedom through the top of a small chimney.

However, the interior of the house was serene and tranquil as the warm flames played with the wood inside the fireplace. Only the soft _crack_ of wood broke the silence along with the soft sound of pages being turned as a young twenty-year-old woman read a book.

Her mid-length black hair was falling softly down her back, and her dark purple eyes did not even leave the pages as she curled her legs under her body in an attempt to get comfortable on her spot on the sofa. Her concentration did not even quiver when footsteps were heard outside, and seconds later the front door was opened.

"You're late." the black haired girl commented without looking up, but a grunt was all that replied to her as another young twenty-year-old woman closed the door. A black panther was beside her, and with a grunt the newcomer felt wind play with her long turquoise hair, her stormy-grey eyes narrowed due to the cold.

Then, the panther approached the fireplace, and laid down beside a white wolf, that apparently was sleeping and oblivious of the weather outside.

"I didn't know you were _that_ worried about me." the stormy-grey eyed girl commented, a hint of amusement in her voice at same time she took her long dark brown coat off only to reveal a white skirt with a matching sleeveless shirt along with white sandals "Next time I'll send you a notice."

"Next time, I'll remind myself not to worry about the invincible Keona 'Pantera' Ai." the other girl corrected finally looking over her shoulder, and for a second her eyes flashed silver "Why do you keep going there, Keona, when you don't even talk with him?"

"Look who's talking! Don't act as if I don't know you're always thinking about a certain red haired guy." the stormy-grey eyed girl retorted, sitting beside her friend "And don't you dare to say it isn't true."

"Not even in dreams." the black haired girl remarked, sarcasm clear in every word, but Keona simply crossed her arms, and stare at the fire.

Two years had passed since the last time Keona had talked with Kai 'Dranzer' Hiwatari, and her closest friend, Eraiza 'Lotus' Halia, had also said goodbye to the only person with whom she had become attached to.

But Keona often made her way towards the royal castle, and spent hours staring from the top of a huge tree, many times wondering how her life would be if she had not been a murderer and a thief. If she would be close to the man she came to love or even if she would have meet him in other circumstances.

"How's everybody?" Eraiza questioned as she continued her reading, and Keona grunted before shrugging "I can see that Rei and Mariah will have a surprise soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the turquoise haired girl asked, as she took her eyes from the fire to look at her friend, who simply smiled in return "Eraiza, you better tell me."

"I believe rumours will spread soon." the dark purple eyed girl answered, turning a page "But don't worry, it's a wonderful news. I bet everyone in the castle will be delight-" as she trailed off, Eraiza looked over her shoulder, towards the entrance of the cottage, and her lips curled into a small smile again "Keona, why don't you go open the door?"

"Huh? Why should _I_ open the door?" the other girl inquired back, but a single glare from her friend was enough to make Keona growl, and with a roll of her eyes, she stood up and walked towards the front door.

In silence Keona unlocked it, but when she opened the door only icy wind and cold raindrops meet her bear arms, and with an annoyed expression, the young woman stared at Eraiza.

"Is this supposed to have a purpose?" she questioned half-angrily, half-annoyed, and the black haired girl tore her eyes off the book and looked at her friend "What the hell are you plotting, Halia?"

"You should ask that to the person outside." Eraiza replied, and almost immediately Keona focused her attention on the storm, but before she could even move a dark shadow appeared in front of her.

"Shit!" was all Keona managed to say before raising her right leg, but when she was about to kick the shadow a strong hand grabbed her ankle, and when their skin touched the turquoise haired girl froze on the spot.

Without releasing the young woman the shadow lowered the hood with the free hand, and when her eyes meet a pair of scarlet-red ones Keona mentally started cursing for not reacting. But the truth was that she could not; her body refused to obey to her mind, and her heart…the damn thing seemed not to be working properly since all colour disappeared from her face.

"Can I come in?" a very familiar cold voice asked, and Keona closed her eyes at those words: she had missed his voice so much since she could not hear it from her hiding-place, not to mention his touch…

"What the hell are you doing here, Kai?" the turquoise haired girl snapped from her trance, finally lowering her leg as she tried hard not to stare at the knight, but failing miserably; he was too hot for his own good.

Kai's hair was slightly longer, his grey bangs covering his penetrating scarlet-red eyes, and the usual blue triangles were still on his face. The long black coat was hiding his body, but Keona was certain he was looking better than he did when she last saw him.

"Keona let him enter, and get warm; he's s completely soaked." Eraiza spoke suddenly, standing up, the book she had been reading now closed on the sofa, and with quick steps the black haired girl grabbed a dark brown coat, and touched her friend's arm before getting dressed "Where are your manners? Give him a bit of soup too; I don't think you want him to get sick."

Before Keona could retort Eraiza protected her head with the hood, and stepped out of the house, after glancing at Kai, and Yoru went after her before the black haired girl could be swallowed by the darkness.

"I really want to kill you right now." Keona mumbled as she stared at Kai, who simply looked back at her with a smirk on his face, and in silence he walked inside "What are you doing here, Hiwatari?"

"What does it look like?" Kai asked back slowly taking his wet coat off, and Keona felt her cheeks burning: he _was_ different. Still wearing the same attire, but he had indeed become more handsome, and his features were more masculine than before "I was informed about the existence of a spy, that was studying all of our movements a couple of days ago. I was told to take care of that problem, and do you know what I found?"

"Enlight me." the stormy-grey eyed girl replied, and Kai folded his coat over the couch before turning to her, and in silence he scanned her silhouette before smirking "Where are you looking at?"

"It seems to me you have become a nice looking woman, Pantera." the knight remarked, and Keona rolled her eyes "I do not recall ever seeing you wearing white. Is there a reason for this sudden change?"

"You know it better than anyone else." the turquoise haired girl retorted, her voice now void of any emotion almost as if she did not want the young man to discover her thoughts about the real meaning about her changing from black to white.

"Enlight me." Kai said, a strange sparkling flame concealed by his hard scarlet-red eyes, but Keona looked away with a 'humph' "C'mon, don't tell me you're scared."

"Go to hell."

"Will you come with me?"

"No, I like to be here thank you very much."

"That's my answer also."

At that Keona growled, but managed to keep a nasty reply by clenching her fists. Kai could be a hottie now, but he was still a nuisance. The young woman guessed that was probably one of the things that would never change.

"Why are you here, Kai? Fine, it was me who was on the tree, but you know I wasn't spying." Keona started, a hint of tiredness in her voice "You also know why I changed to white, but we're not being fair to each other. Two years passed ever since the last time we were together, and I can't see a reason for you to be here now."

"I have my reasons." Kai replied, and the turquoise haired girl rolled her eyes again aware he was simply playing around, but she was certain he would tell her the true reason for him to be there…even if that meant fighting the whole night.

"Well, thanks for the 'I missed you' and the 'how are you?'" Keona started long seconds later "Because in case it matters to you, I missed you like hell, and I went to the castle to see you even from far. I don't care how corny that sounds; it's the truth."

"And the white?" Kai questioned, and he raised an eyebrow when Keona grunted, and crossed her arms against her chest, her stormy-grey eyes focused on the fireplace.

"It means the beginning of a new life." the young woman finally whispered not taking her eyes away from the flames, and Kai stood silent, just staring at her "Because when I fell for you I knew I had to change. Change into the girl I was before Brooklyn's death, and you…you helped me to see I was wrong, that I could not continue to be a murderer and a thief. So I guess I have to thank you."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Kai inquired, and Keona rose an eyebrow at the hint of amusement in his voice "I did not come to investigate the spy for nothing, you know? I need proves to know if you are that spy or not."

After a few seconds Keona shook her head at the words, and with a quick movement with her wrist the turquoise haired girl grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him to her so their chests were touching.

"Thank you." Keona whispered before entitling her head forward, and slowly her lips started caressing Kai's until the knight wrapped his arms around her, and the timid kiss turned into an ecstatic one.

* * *

The rain was a blessing as it soaked a hidden silhouette that was walking through the dark forest; the trees' leaves were creating a slashing melody as the wind danced with them. Behind the form was a white wolf that, despite looking as if it was used to the weather, had its ears raised almost as if it was expecting something to appear from the shadows.

Suddenly the silhouette reached the side of a willow, which long branches seemed to have life of their own, and slowly Eraiza took the hood off, and gazed up only to smile when cold raindrops started hitting her face.

Even though she was outside, in the middle of a storm, the black haired girl could not help but smile. Ever since the battle against Boris that her power had developed into a whole new level, and Eraiza could now feel everything so easily…like a silk sheet over a shivering body, and the purple-eyed girl was soon overwhelmed with joy.

She knew her power was not fooling her; Lee and Daisy were indeed pondering about having a child, but she could also say that Rei and Mariah did not have to wait long to see the result of their bond. As for Robert, Eraiza could not be more happy; he and Bonnie had recently married, and according to what Robert had told his cousin they would pass a few days in Italy since Bonnie had always wished to go see how was life in Rome.

Then, Eraiza closed her eyes and giggled: Johnny had taken Natsuko to Scotland, but since the girl did not feel comfortable without her cousin around the knight had been forced to take Suki and Ozuma with them. What not many knew was that from that trip relationships developed even further, and two weddings were now being planned in the city of Edinburgh.

As for Max, Mariam, Salima and Kane, they had been surprised when Lee ordered the two knights to be with their soon-to-be wives, So, at the moment, the two couples were passing most of their time building their future houses.

And then there was Eraiza herself; only her, the tears of heaven and Yoru, who was her closest friend. Eraiza was not sad for being alone; she could feel gloomy sometimes, but never depressed. After all her friends had achieved at least most of their dreams, and were trying to live their lives the best they could especially since there was no reason for a new war to be started.

Besides the last day Eraiza had seen Tala had been more than enough for the dark purple-eyed girl to know, through silent words, that they would be fine. That everything would end up well, but that before they could try to know more about each other, they had to learn more about themselves.

"_I will not be dependent of a woman."_

Eraiza could still remember his words, and then she would laugh. Tala Ivanov would never change, and stop being the arrogant jerk he was, but that was why Eraiza had always cared for him.

He could be arrogant, but he had protected her…he had saved her from dying, and that was enough to reveal the other side of the moon…a side Tala had always managed to conceal behind an emotionless expression until he crossed with the last Sentila. Until he meet the only one that could look into his heart, and feel what he had desperately tried to believe never to have.

"_You know nothing, but if you're the reason why I suddenly have this so called 'conscience' then I know who to blame."_

That had been his way of thanking and of saying that he would return no matter what. Tala had said he would travel…see new faces and new cultures, but he had also said, using harsh words, that he would return. And that he would come back to the one who had helped him to understand the meaning of being human…

"And I'm still waiting." Eraiza whispered, but her words were immediately engulfed by the cold wind.

The temperature, the wind, the rain…everything was cold yet the black haired girl was not even shivering as her eyes slowly turned silver, but before she could even move she felt a presence…a familiar presence that was at same time strange and unknown.

"You were right." an emotionless voice started from behind the young woman, and the corners of Eraiza's lips curled up into a small smile "I saw it; Faye Delmare is the worse punishment Bryan could get."

"I know she is. I told you she was nothing more than a spoiled child." the black haired girl agreed slowly turning around, and her now dark-purple eyes meet a pair of aqua-blue eyes "You look different, Tala, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No." the red haired man deadpans, and Eraiza raised an eyebrow "I may have seen many countries, but none had what I was looking for. None had what I need to stop feeling haunted."

"So, you decided to come back." Eraiza stated, and Tala grunted, his arms pressed against his chest even though the heavy rain had already soak him to the bone "Are you leaving again?"

"I need to erase my ghosts, Lotus." the aqua-blue eyed man replied still without revealing any emotion "We all need to find a reason to be in this damned world, and I'm no exception."

"Well, Kai found it." Eraiza started, a smile still gracing her features "You should feel how much happy he and Keona are even though I'm positive they are not showing it openly. Both waited two years for this moment, and I believe no one will separate them now. Besides, you told me when we were little that you met Kai when you were young, when you two were participating in a tournament, so you know how you two are alike."

"What about destiny?" Tala questioned suddenly as rain finally stared to slow down until all that existed was a chilly wind caressing the wetland and dancing with the trees, and Eraiza shook her head.

"You choose your own path; no else can do it for you." the young woman replied, feeling goose bumps on her arms since her coat was completely soaked along with her dark-purple skirt, that still somehow protected her legs just like her wet black top "I'm still here not because it's my destiny, but because I believe there's something only you and I can do."

"Really?" And what is it?" Tala inquired almost in a defying manner, and Eraiza smiled at him before walking towards the young man, Yoru watching them silently from under a tree.

Then, the black haired woman raised her hand at same time her oval pendant glowed white, and in silence she run the tip on her fingers down Tala's cheeks, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, Eraiza rested her left hand on the fighter's shoulder, and pressed her right one against his chest, where his heart was.

"Why don't you tell me?" Eraiza whispered using the same tone Tala had used to challenge her, and a smirk appeared on the young man's face, and before the purple-eyed girl could react he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Don't forget you asked for it, Sentila." Tala muttered, and with a smile Eraiza watched as he moved his head forward, but even though he was behaving more quietly than he used to on the past their kiss was simply fierce and demanding.

As the moonlight started to peek through the grey clouds four souls opened up to the light of the night, and two new bonds bloomed like shooting stars, carrying to the stars the never spoken wishes that slowly started to come true.

**The End!**


End file.
